Demons Are Angels
by silver-fox89
Summary: Trish is abducted by a sevant of Satan while Dante is away on a mission. He arrives back to find his building torn apart and his partner missing, he must save her before she's dragged to the depths of hell. M for sexual content amd violence, Dante/Trish


Demons Are Angels

_ Authors note: this will be my 20__th__ fic in my first year and right when I'm turning twenty as well. I really like the relationship between Trish and Dante, ever since I played the first Devil May Cry, so this will be my tribute to them. Please review as comments would make a great gift._

A quiet evening fell upon the Devil May Cry building, the lights of the front lobby shining amongst the dark to indicate there was someone inside. Trish was watching over the place until her partner returned from a mission in the next town over, casually scanning through her magazine and just enjoying the quiet. It was rare for her to get time on her own; these days it seemed like all Dante did was throw wild parties after each job, swooning all the women who came with his usual charm. The blonde haired woman rolled her eyes at this memory, thinking how childish he could be despite his lengthy age.

'He's too much of a sucker for a pretty face. The man's got to settle down at some point.' She thought placing her magazine on the desks smooth surface, standing up and stretching all her stiff muscles. He'd never know she was jealous; she hid it too well and didn't let her feeling just spill out of her mouth.

"It wouldn't be right for me to date him anyways; I look too much like his mother. He probably finds it awkward just looking at me." Talking to herself didn't brighten her spirits in any way; her words only seemed to make things worse.

"Maybe he can't get over the fact that you're an artificially made woman." The voice surprised her, scratchy and irritating, not at all like the one she was expecting. She saw the dark man leaning casually against the frame of the opened front door which Trish was sure she'd locked.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a mix of suspicion and anger in her tone. He chuckled in an inhuman, deep tone beginning to advance towards her.

"Actually you can...by returning to hell and Lucifer's side." Her heart stopped for a moment, she knew exactly who this was but hoped if she remained oblivious it would by her some time. The man saw the puzzle look on her face, an expression of anger growing on his own.

"Don't even try to pretend you don't know Trish, you've spent far too much time on this earth already. Mundus made a deal with us, to use you as bait for the devil hunter and nothing more; that was years ago and Mundus isn't alive anymore." He cracked his neck, limbering up in case a struggle was to commence.

"Mundus is dead, that should mean the contract is void." She said backing up with every step he took forward.

"Satan doesn't believe in voids." The servant wasted no more breath, charging Trish at an impossible speed; she reacted as quick as possible, a huge charge of lightning shooting from her hands and destroying the front door. From outside the building a scream could be heard; no more lightning shone through the night. A motorcycles engine roared, fierce as any beast while its passenger cruised down the road with ease in the cool evening atmosphere. Moonlight reflected off his already silver locks creating even more shine in blue eyes, so calm and focused. After a gruelling mission with some wannabe general of hell, Dante was fully looking forward to putting his feet up and ordering a pizza in when he got back to Devil May Cry.

"Trish is probably bored out of her skull; I'll have to bring her along on the next mission. That'll put a smile on her face." He said to himself, the grin on his own visage disappearing after his eyes fell upon the mess all over the street. The signs of major struggle couldn't be more obvious, the entire front of the building blown off and singed. Stepping inside he heard the crunch of glass shards under his boots, broken windows, torn wall paper being all that was left to show life was once there. Most shocking out of it all were the splatters of blood in odd places on the wooden floor, leading in an uneven trail out the door.

"Trish if you're here answer me." He called out and just as he feared no one called back. He raced through his thoughts trying to think of anyone who would be out to get the she demon, coming up with nothing and only increasing his frustration.

"Where the hell could someone have taken her?" he asked himself eyes to the floor searching for answers. Thunder cracked in the distance, catching his attention right away. A thunder head had begun to form in the nearby mountains, remaining in that single location and nowhere else. The coy smile that the devil hunter was known for flashing the kind that only a trickster could pull off, formed on his lips once more.

"Oh hell gate, could you be any more obvious in your location?" he laughed in triumph, he now had a goal and location, all that was left was the task of beating time. Agile legs flew over the ground with ease, making a stylish jump onto the bike and revving the engine back to life. He didn't know who stole Trish away or why but now was the moment to act, every second that ticked by could be the last one for her very life. The slab of granite as tall and looming as a thirteen story apartment building rose from the soil, pushing tree's that were hundreds of years old by with ease. The dark man, now revealed as a servant of the devil, hovered in place thanks to the support of two enormous bat wings protruding from his back, each flap bringing him back to proper elevation. Trish's unconscious form was carried like a piece of luggage under his arm, blood running slowly from the head wound she'd suffered. A huge crack in the rock formed down its centre, red light from the fires of hell shining through the darkness as the makeshift door opened wide awaiting its visitors. With one slight shift of direction the demon flew forward, the heat of the underworld that he was used to not phasing hi in the least. He was mere inches from the doorway when something hard cracked the bone of one of his wings, his shrill cry of pain echoing while he plummeted to the forest below. Three feet from the ground a strong branch that didn't snap under his weight bashed his arm hard, forcing him to drop his captor into the bushes. Being bruised and injured didn't stop the fiend from getting up quickly, snarls viciously flowing past his lips as he scanned the dark woods for the perpetrator. Metal tapped lightly on the crimson leather jacket Dante wore, his form coming into view with the large sword Rebellion resting casually on his shoulder. The other demons eyes turned to slits, realising just who had assaulted him.

"Son of Sparda, you dare to challenge me? I'm the right hand demon to the almighty ruler of hell." the demon growled. Dante smiled before laughing hysterically, his opponent looking puzzled.

"And yet you were taken down with the throw of a rock. Better not let your boss know he may just have to get a hand replacement." Dante mocked pointing his oversized sword at his opponent.

"Of course you won't be saying much once I'm done with you. Hand Trish over or suffer a painful death." The devil hunter gave him a choice, one which the servant would completely ignore. Letting out his best roar he charged Dante at an inhuman speed; the young hunter sighed and in a split second flipped over the attackers head, landing perfectly on his feet. The demon countered quickly swinging his clawed hand back only to be met with intense pain, Dante severing it off with ease. He was losing blood but barely took notice; if he was going to die he wanted to make sure the half breed did as well. Concentrating deeply, he shed his human disguise revealing he was twice as large, spikes protruding from scaly flesh and bottom jaw overlapping top. He looked menacing but Dante knew that's all they were, he was most likely one of the lesser demons.

"Die!" he bellowed lumbering towards the hunter for a final take down. In a matter of seconds, after a flash of silver and crimson reflected by the moon, it was all over. In a sickening squish and crack, the servant split in half like a chicken, Dante wiping off his sword with literally no mess on him.

"I wonder if he actually thought he stood a chance?" he pondered for a moment, the answer obviously no. A rumble and cracking louder than any storm sounded behind him, the gigantic stone gate beginning to deteriorate now that its summoner had perished. It was then that Dante remembered Trish had fallen into the bushes underneath the large stone object and hadn't shown yet, large chunks of stone falling about her area at high speeds.

``Trish!`` his feet took off faster than ever, entering the cloud of dust that had been kicked up and hoping he wasn`t too late. As another boulder descended from the heavens it was split in two, the silver glint of Dante`s hair a mere blur while he leapt out, the female demon safe in his arms save for her earlier injuries. His form caged her in the front of the bike when he mounted, a shadow beginning to block out the celestial light; no longer able to stand upright the rock gate was falling forward, right where Dante was parked. The kick start was violently assaulted, engine growling to life and wheels tearing up earth when he turned around, speeding off into the woods with the ever present monolith closing in. He ground his teeth, bringing the machine to full speed, pushing its limits but things looked grim. With a thunderous crash, hundreds of trees were demolished and consumed in a cloud of dust and along with them was the young hunter, or so it seemed. He broke through the dim, shaking his head to rid his hair of sand and grit but all the more relieved that he had dodged death once more. A weight shifted slightly against him and he glanced down, Trish`s eyes still shut but her breathing remaining normal. As he headed back to the only place he called home, he was grateful she was still with him; if he had to he would have gone through hell itself to bring her back.

The front door was completely destroyed so Dante temporarily boarded it up until he went out to the market in the morning; his main focus at the moment was making sure Trish was alright carrying her bridal style to the upper floor. The overwhelming need to watch over her stayed with him and he decided it was best to keep her in his room, in case she suffered from any sort of concussion.

'I know she's a lot tougher than she looks but I could have lost her if I hadn't arrived back home. I should have just brought her on the mission, maybe then none of this would have taken place.' He sat on the edge of his bed in deep thought, back turned to his friend and face now a sorrowful expression. With the slightest of movements Trish stirred awake, Dante's back the first thing she saw when the blur faded away. Warmth, the back of Dante's neck was met with it in the form of soft, gentle lips, small arms sliding around his midsection soon after. He leaned his head back slightly, one stubble coated cheek exposed to the female demon and half a smile greeting her.

"Sorry about being late, you know I've never been good with keeping time." he joked being his usual sarcastic self. She shook her head, caressing his face and forcing him to turn around fully.

"You were right on time. I couldn't be more grateful." It came out as the softest whisper but connected within him in the kiss that followed. She had waited far too long to show him her true affection, the need to be close to him like a drug; over time she knew he cast her lustful glances but with his flirtatious nature she could never tell if he was serious or just teasing. He ran his hand up her back, soothing any shocked nerves that may have been left from the earlier events.

"I'd never let anyone take you from me." He said when they parted for but a second, long enough for her to be touched deeply by the single sentence. He really did care for her; all the while he was just hiding the fact to be respectful. Even though he could be childish and wild, he would never push someone into a relationship just to make love. Out of any woman he'd slept with, all the one night stands, he only wanted Trish. While he continued to embrace her she snuck an arm out, clasping the zipper at the back of her shirt and ridding herself of the black fabric. Dante's eyes were still closed, to busy concentrating on the kiss but the sound was one he knew all too well. His glove clad hand was made bare, palm caressing over the sensitive flesh and relishing in the feel of it, the moan from his partner an added bonus. He let go and her arms remained around his neck, watching intently as he striped his coat and shirt from his broad torso. Trish pulled him back with her to lie side by side with the half demon, brushing stray silver hairs from his forehead. He was waiting for a sign, a movement or gleam in her piercing blue gaze to take things to the final stage; she made the message clear when she rid herself of any remaining clothes, wordlessly urging him to do the same.

The moon was the only witness to what the two did that night, he moved in a slow rhythm to secretly torment her just a little, enjoying the sounds of need that he knew only he could cause. Trish gripped his fist tightly, nodding slightly and he knew exactly why. He kissed her deeply before moving a little harder, the battle of hearts intensifying with each passing minute. A final bite on her neck from Dante told Trish he was nearing the end, pulling himself out quickly to avoid impregnating the she demon. Using his fingers he caressed her inner walls until his digits were squeezed tight by the inner muscles, her final climax coming and going with a cry. Dante crawled over to her now exhausted form, gently caressing her collar bone and cradling her small form against his. With Dante back at her side she felt stronger than before, as if his energies made hers all the more powerful.

"Dante, I often wondered if you were more human or demon when I first met you, and now I think I've figured it out." Trish said.

"Really, so what am I then?" he asked a sort of grogginess in his tone." She kissed him deeply once more before her answer.

"You're an angel." It wasn't either of the halves that made him but he agreed the answer was the truth.

-fin

_ Alright that was my first ever DMC fic and I haven't done smut in a while; I hope It still turned out well. Please don't forget to leave comments in review form; it makes it worthwhile after writing. Thank you to all my fans that waited a while for a story._


End file.
